Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing equipment, and more specifically relates to a device for storing and carrying rod and reel devices or fishing poles of a variety of shapes and styles.
Related Art
Carrying and storage racks for rod and reel devices are well known in the art. Many devices, such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,696,122, 4,779,914, 5,632,427, D508,771, and published application 2013/0015151 have a frame with the rod and reel fastened releasably to one side of the frame. This can create a situation where the rod can be unintentionally released if accidently bumped. Other devices have a frame or case where there are holes or openings through which the rod is threaded to secure to be carried. Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,854,147, 4,953,318, 5,803,519, 6,267,425, 7,937,883, D351,498, and published application 2003/0051388. The size of the openings can limit the type and size of the rod and reel that can be carried. If the opening is too large, the rods can bounce around and become damaged. Additionally, threading the rod through openings can be challenging if there are lines, lures and hooks attached.
The present invention securely attaches rods and reels of any size or design. There are no holes to thread the rod through to attach to the frame. Additionally, the present design avoids the problem of fastening the rod to only the front side of the frame, thus preventing the rod and reel from being easily and unintentionally released.
The present invention can be used as a carrier, wherein there is a carrier strap that can be looped over the shoulder, transporting the rod or rods vertically. This provides hands-free transportation of the rods, allowing the user to carry additional supplies, such as a tool box or a cooler. Alternatively, the present invention can be grasped on the side and the rods transported horizontally.